


Love Approach Problem

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha is a sassy cyborg, AluZi, Clint has a problem, Clint ruined the guys' night, Comedy, Fluffy, Gen, It's summer, Lolita is a frakin' fujoshi, M/M, Multi, Other, Zilong acts all innocent, a bit of dramatic, discussion at the bar, nothing's serious, totally shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Some heroes are having fun at the bar even though the hot and scorching Sun is above them in Summer. Though one of them just kept staring at a distance with his eyes and shoulders all droopy as if some kind of problem is bothering him. His friends came to have a discussion with him, and in the hope to cheer this hero.





	Love Approach Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I've thinking about Moskov and who to ship with him. Then Clint came to my mind because he's a cowboy and has very socialistic personality in him. Like drinking, chatting, playing around, dance and even a good singer! (He's a freaking cowboy goddamit!) Of course the compatibility sucks but, I'm seeing a bigger picture here. So, why not let my imagination flow to ship these two marksmen?

****It's a regular day at the bar when after some days the event of the season started. It was summer and the air is hot, burning the skin, the atmosphere of the village and the passion of heroes. Even though there are fans and air conditioners, it was never compared the hot Summer that landed them.

Ruby: "This is so freaking hot! I can't stand it every time when Summer comes around."

Freya: "I know you're in the heat but we all are. You're not alone, sweetie."

Ruby: "Yea but, I'm jealous of the people who could spend their times in cold every day... I mean, look at Aurora!"

Freya: "She's the Queen of the North and of course she would spend her times in winter!"

Eudora: "It's winter for her in every season on where she lives. And she has-"

Ruby: "Ice magic. I know that! But the heat is making me complain so much!"

Freya: "Be patient. You know it will never be this hot all the time."

Eudora: "Like in the white-grand hotel or at the beach. It's not that hot when you get into cold water or atmosphere."

Layla: "Speaking of atmosphere, the more people get together, the more heat will accumulate."

Ruby, Freya and Eudora: "Hi Layla, Nana!"

Layla and Nana: "Hey girls!"

Eudora: "Nana, you're not with Miya?"

Nana: "Miya was going to a store. She was getting snacks first then she would come here."

Eudora: "I see."

Freya: "Well, let's all have some drinks! I'm buying it for you guys just this once. Bartender, put their drinks in my tab."

All: "Yeay!"

(Suddenly the front door of the bar is being entered by the men and a little girl, Alucard, Clint, Bruno, Alpha, Zilong and Lolita.)

Lolita: *saw the girls' group* "Hey girls! How nice to see you all together!"

All the girls: "Hi there!"

Alucard: "Whats up ladies?"

Layla: "What are you guys doing here? Dating~"

Bruno: "God, what on Earth happened to girls these days... We're actually going to get ourselves to drink, Layla."

Ruby: "Yea, but, look."

(Everyone on eyes towards Clint who has his back on them, sitting on the counter alone while drinking with his shoulders slumped and his head inclined a bit, as if he was in a bad mood or having a really tough problem. Or maybe, he was sad. No one knows until someone had the courage to ask.)

Zilong: "Why is he drinking alone? I thought we agreed we'll drink together, guys."

Bruno: "Well yea, that's what we did agreed on but, maybe Clint forgot?"

Alpha: "He didn't pay attention to our plan earlier this evening."

Alucard: "But I saw him nod and said 'Yes'. Though, weakly but I thought he just woke up from sleeping."

Bruno: "This is weird..."

Eudora: "Yes, we clearly see how he's holding up over there."

Nana: "Clint isn't himself. He usually goes to us and greet us but now, the cowboy has gone..."

Ruby: "Someone ate his spirit. We have to bring him back!"

Alucard: "He's not dead, Ruby."

Freya: "It looks serious. We have to fix him!"

Bruno: "Woah, woah guys. Don't you see we're accusing him that he has a problem that he cannot solve. What if he just need some time alone to figure it out. We can't just step into his privacy."

Zilong: "That would be rude."

Layla: "Yea but, can't we do anything?"

Alpha: "Yes. Pray for him for his mind to be cleared so he could solve his problem easily."

Layla: "I mean, by us doing 'something' to help him!"

Ruby: "Why not you guys just ask him? It wouldn't hurt, could it?"

(All became quiet)

Zilong: "I don't think that's a bad idea."

(Bruno nods)

Layla: "It's our only option anyway."

Freya: "Our only hope, then."

Lolita : "Bruno, you go ask him!"

Bruno: "Why me?"

Lolita: "Well, because you're my friend and you need to listen to what I said for it's the right thing to do."

Bruno: "That wasn't convincing!"

(Then finally, Bruno calmly and carefully approach the cowboy but feeling anxious and scared if the plan fails. When he pat on the shoulders of Clint, he suddenly became himself again.)

Clint: "Oh! It's you, Bruno!" *laughs* "I didn't know you we're here!" *turns around* "Oh? The girls too? This s' some reunion fellas'! Hey!"

All except Bruno and Clint: "Hi..."

(All of them approaches Clint but only some get to sit on the left and right beside him.)

Nana: "You weren't a cowboy earlier, Clint."

Eudora: "Yes. You were ignoring us and just drank until you're far away from where you're seated."

Alucard: "And weren't we supposed to drink together? You ruined the men's day damn it."

Clint: "Sorry there, Alucard... I didn't mean to. Really, guys. It's just, I have some, lil' problem with my, love life."

Bruno: "...You have a love life?!"

Layla: "You have a love life?!"

Nana: "You have a love life?"

Lolita: "You have....a love affair?"

Zilong: "Love life?!"

Freya: "That is so sweet, Clint!"

Eudora: "I can't see...the problem..."

Alpha: "Maybe the problem lies between his legs. He needs some steam."

Alucard: "What the hell?"

Clint: *sighs* "It's not a big problem but the point s' that it bothers me... Like I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat but only drinkin' and fightin'. Let me tell ya', this person s' like tamin' a wild lion that s' impossible to tame! It's not like the times back in the west. Girls er' everywhere, especially at the bar. I always get the girls and make them sleep with me but now, being flirty doesn't work on him! It's so damn hard to even talk to him longer than a minute... I'm deeply depressed...."

Alpha: "Because you don't know how to make him look at you and think that you're not a worthless homosexual but also a good and handsome, caring cowboy for that are your qualities."

Zilong: *coughs* "...Him?"

Layla and Lolita: "It-It can't be!"

Ruby: "What can't be?"

Bruno: "Why did you bring up homosexuals suddenly? ...Wait a minute..."

Nana: "I can't believe it, Clint! You're one of them too?"

Freya: "One of...them?"

Nana: "Yea. Clint-"

Eudora: "-Is gay?"

All except Clint: What?!

Lolita: "It's official. Clint is like this guy over here." *pointed at Alucard who has took a seat and ordered a glass of wine*

Alucard: "Hey! Don't labeled me like that you little brat!"

Bruno: "He likes a man!"

Alpha: "It's more precise if he is labeled as a man who likes men."

Bruno: "It's the same, dude!"

Layla: "Gosh! What happened to society nowadays? I mean, all the handsome men turned out to be gays, the ladies turned into lesbians for stupid sake! Look at Eudora! She's been in the influence of Karina lately and she-"

(Eudora hit Layla with a stunning lightning ball that lets her knocked out cold for a few minutes.)

Eudora: "Keep that mouth of yours shut!"

Ruby: "I can't believe it. Clint, you must have hit your head somewhere otherwise you're not this stupid to think you want to tackle a guy to be in a relationship."

Freya: "I think I should agree too... It's not wise to attract a partner of the same gender. You would end up heartbroken."

Zilong: "..."

Nana: "You know it's not that bad being in a relationship with the same gender. Either different or the same, it doesn't change the fact that you are in that relationship because you fell in love with that person."

Freya: "...Well, I will respect opinions. Now, me and Ruby will go to a sauna! Let's go! We needed some warm and relaxation for our tensed up minds!"

Nana: "Hey! Let me join you guys! Bye everyone! If Miya comes by, tell her I'm at the sauna!"

(Freya, Ruby and Nana left the bar which leaves Clint, Bruno, Alpha, Zilong, Alucard, Layla, Eudora and Lolita. All of them sat and stood beside the cowboy, listening to his story by asking him one by one.)

Alucard: "By the way, who is this man? That you like?"

Clint: "...Moskov..."

All except Clint: "Oh.... What?!"

Lolita: "Why the hell did you picked that guy?!"

Clint: "'Scuse me?"

Bruno: "Woah, that's a bit mean, Lolita."

Lolita: "I mean, try to look at Moskov. He doesn't seemed in the least interested on anyone nor to be in a relationship. He doesn't have any friends too."

Zilong: "Well, I kind of understand his resolution as a soldier. He has acquaintances and that may be enough for him."

Eudora: "For respect sake, let us not judge his social behavior."

Lolita: "Fine, but all I'm saying is, Clint, you're wasting your time on him."

Layla: "Yea, she has a point, Clint." (Layla just woke up in a drowsy state of mind.) "Won't you just think it over and find other guys?"

Alpha: "As you are a man who likes men."

Bruno: "Alpha!"

Clint: "Woah, guys. You're not helpin' out! I ain't the man who thinks he don' stand a chance before tryin'. I feel I could but, I don't know how to make a move to a guy...It's hard to even gettin' to talk to him, so it's gonna be twice as harder to get close to him." *sighs* "My heart now belongs to him, n' only him now. I know its weird but I can't stop my heart beat whenever I see him or fightin' him. The excitement! God, I really love him but I don' know how to get close to him..."

(All became quiet for a minute.)

Lolita and Layla: *sniffs* "That's so beautiful!"

Bruno: "Bro, all I can say is, good luck on getting him." *pats his shoulder*

Eudora: "Yes. If you feel that way, it means you are devoted for the sake of love. Use that to move forward but try to remember don't push yourself."

Zilong: "Everyone has their limits. It's okay to give up trying when you see it's hopeless to continue."

Layla: "Yea! You better take care of your heart too, Clint. It's important you don't break them into pieces."

Clint: "Thanks a lot, guys. I feel like I might ha' va' shot."

Alpha: "My advice would be, taking special advices about gay relationships from the professionals or the one with experiences."

Lolita: "Hmm...Alucard might! He has experience in dealing a similar situation like this right?!"

Zilong and Alucard: *coughs*

Layla: "Oh yea, they have been maintaining their relationship until now."

Eudora: "I recalled they were having a fight but end up together after all."

Alucard: "Wait, guys! Don't let me into his problem! I'm not helping with some, love issues."

Clint: "C'mon, Alucard! Lots of us knew it already and please, just this once you'll help me n' I don't bother you anymore."

Bruno: "Just give him a hand will ya, bro?"

Layla: "Just help him, you useless vampire!"

Alucard: "Alright! Alright! Damn it, guys! Bothering my peace moment... I'll only be helping Clint, privately. So, Clint, meet me at my room in our lodge after dinner. We will discuss your problems in discreet and you guys got nothing to do with it! That's only what I ask of you all."

Lolita: "What?! Typical vampire..."

Alucard: "To make it clear, first, I'm not a vampire, girls. And second, my discussion with Clint has got nothing to do with all of you, so keep it a secret, cowboy."

Clint: "Sure."

All excepts Clint and Alucard: *groans*

Alucard: "That's right. So, all clear and I'm heading out to buy hamburgers for dinner. Let's go, Zilong."

(Both Alucard and Zilong went out from the bar.)

Layla: "Jeez, what's his problem!"

Alpha: "It was agreeable. Besides, I could detect some feelings of embarrassment from him."

All: "...Oh. So it's true."

(Then Miya suddenly came in with her food and beverages that she bought.)

Miya: "Hello everyone! Oh? What did you all gathered together for? Wait, I don't see Nana here either."

All except Miya: "She went to the sauna."

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight references of Alucard and Zilong were in a fight before that I mentioned in this drama. It has actually a long in-depth story about them which I wrote before this short drama. I would be posting them after some few editing.


End file.
